Jasper's Newborn
by Daughter of Lestrange
Summary: Jasper brings a terrified but fiesty newborn female into the Cullen family. Can he reign her in and help her fit in with the family or will she pull him back into his old ways? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

((Rated M for one of the different quirks I gave to newborns...))

Chapter 1

Jasper was gazing sadly out his study window. He had been trying to read, snuggled in his alcove, but every book he read reminded him of his wife. He felt his eyes begin to swell with extra venom. He sniffed and wiped it away.

Alice was – well, Jasper didn't quite know. Ever since she had gone off to find a witness as to the existence of half-vampires for little Nessie, Alice had been much more independent. She began going out without telling him. It was usually only too the mall, but then it was suddenly all the way to Port Angeles and then into Seattle. He hadn't minded then, as she was only gone for one day at a time. Then one morning, completely unexpected, he had woken up to a note.

_Jassy, _(That was his first clue that something was wrong. She only called him that in an attempt to make him feel better when he had done something horrible, or when he was in trouble with her.)

_I promised that I would always love you, and I always will. Something else has changed though. I cannot explain exactly how or why, but I can tell you that it's not anything you have done. For some reason, I just feel that I have to leave Forks to be on my own._

_ I have to ask you not to follow me. This is something I need for myself. I think, perhaps, it's the fact that everyone in our family has had their chance to be on their own to experience "life". I was always on the run from the tracker until I met you, and I never had the chance to do this freely. I am not trying to say that you hinder me, not at all, simply that I wish to be on my own._

_ I will come back, someday. At least, I believe that I will. I love our family, but I haven't the faintest idea if I may find a place even more perfect for myself to live. I will send for you then... I would hope that you will come to me, but if you wish to remain with Carlisle, I understand. I want what is best for you and I really hate to make you choose._

_ Love you until I die,_

_ Alice_

Jasper had been stunned. Too stunned to really be upset at the time. He felt like a small child whose mother had left for the first time. He had no idea what to make of it, and really no clue why she had gone. He had waited, rather impatiently, for her to return. Several days turned into several weeks, then months. Usually his eternity whizzed by, but now he seemed to be running on human time. After almost two years, Jasper was beginning to give up hope. Alice wasn't going to come back.

He put his cold forehead against the windowpane and sighed, his breath making the window fog. Carlisle came in then, frowning at his son's disposition. He thought Jasper had been down when he had first arrived in their home, but he'd never been like this before. He was completely apathetic.

"Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

Carlisle frowned now, himself. Jasper wouldn't even look at him. "Listen son, I've been thinking lately. Perhaps you should get out for awhile yourself. I am not sure that staying here with all of the things that remind you of Alice is any good for you. Why don't you go out for a few weeks and refresh yourself?"

"What good would it do?" Jasper sighed. "Whether I'm out there or in here, I would be just as lonely."

"Perhaps you could go and see how Maria is doing. You would not be lonely there, and after all, she has changed in the past hundred some years."

Jasper shook his head. "I don't want to tempt myself. Besides, I would not want to be a nuisance to her and her mate if I show up unexpectedly."

"I see." Carlisle sat by Jasper's feet. "There is another reason that I wanted to suggest that you leave right now. I heard of a problem they were having in Michigan. A whole clan of newborns was recently scattered by the Volturi. They were not an army, the way you're used to. A couple of male vampires had been hustlers in their human lives. They decided to continue after they had been changed. After all, to the eye, vampire women are much more attractive then humans. They began taking pretty human girls and turning them into vampires for their own ill gain. The Volturi were willing to let the girls go, as they really were not the threat. Several clans in the area have taken in the girls to try to give them a much better existence. Not all of them were newborns, of course, but none were any older then three years into this life. I know that they are your specialty, and I think that this may be your opportunity to do something good with your appeal for them."

Jasper looked at him then. "I... I don't think so. I really do not think it's a good idea for me to be close to them ever again. I don't want to get back into that lifestyle. I may not get out this time."

"But Jasper, don't you see? This is your chance to help them! You can teach them what you wanted to teach them, not what you were forced to. You can keep them away that violent life, and teach them to lead a rewarding, er, future. This time you're completely in charge, and you do not have to hurt anybody. What could be better for you? This is your time to redeem yourself, Jasper. Is that not what you have wanted all these years?"

"Yes... yes it is," Jasper agreed slowly. "But Alice..."

"If Alice comes back, we will let her know exactly where she can find you. This is _your_ time."

Jasper sighed deeply. "Carlisle, what if I do get back into my old ways?"

"Then I'll send Emmett out to drag you back by the seat of your pants," Carlisle smiled.

Jasper smiled slightly, too. "Alright. I'll do it. I guess I can take a break for awhile. When do you want me back?"

"Do you think you can be done in a month? There shouldn't be many left."

"That sounds reasonable. I'll start packing right away."

He thanked Carlisle and watched him go. Jasper got his things together. He packed up his laptop, his cell phone and the other technology he thought he would need first. When he went to the closet, Jasper found himself scratching his head. Alice had always packed for him, not trusting him to pick his own clothes. How was he supposed to know what to take now?

He decided to take fourteen different shirts and only a few pairs of jeans. He would wash them after he'd worn them all, and they should last two weeks before then. Jasper packed a sweatshirt, a light jacket and other gear for different weather, as he wasn't sure what exactly he'd need to wear to fit in. He finally decided that he had stuffed enough into his large, rolling suitcase and zipped it up.

He said good-bye to everyone in the house. It was hardest on Esme. She felt that she had already lost one of her babies and she wasn't looking forward to seeing Jasper go too – not even for a short time. He finally got out to his car, which was much messier now that Alice wasn't around to clean it out. He took one last look at the house before taking off for the other end of the country.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jasper finally made it to where he was trying to get to. Humans took nearly double the time he had, but not needing to sleep and his driving speed had let him get there in a little over 24 hours. He was a little past a tiny town called Coopersville. It was a very quaint town, with Victorian looking houses everywhere. He felt completely at home, as he felt that the town could not have changed much, building wise, since his own human days.

He pulled his car into the end of a neighborhood. At least, what had once been a neighborhood. The houses sat abandoned now. Some of the windows were smashed out. Some appeared to have been burned, though only on the inside. It was always disheartening to see so much territory taken by vampires. Jasper hated the thought that perhaps each of the young vampires who were made to be prostitutes had actually had their own house here, or had shared with another female.

He stepped out of the car. The air held immense fear and sadness. It bothered him. Jasper began to walk through the houses. They were all very dark. He could smell sweat, some blood, and left over human bodily fluids mixed with a female vampire's. It made him angry to think what had gone on here, but also curious. Why hadn't the newborns fought back? Surely they were much stronger then the men controlling them, and the humans should have been very easily broken.

He peered into several of the houses. It looked as though whoever had been living there had simply picked up and left. They were all shockingly in tact. When he had been with Maria, they had had to relocate, as the newborns kept destroying their surroundings. What had they done to control them? Threaten them? Beat them? Or something Jasper had never thought of before?

He sighed. There didn't seem to be anything here for him. All of the girls were gone. They had been taken in by surrounding clans. The humans had no idea what had happened. The ash drifting about meant that the Volturi had done away with the trouble makers already. Now what? He didn't really want to go home. Jasper already felt a bit better just being out. He went back to his car and sat on the front bumper. Perhaps he would go visit Maria. It was better then nothing.

Jasper heard something snap. He looked to his right. There was a very slight rustling, then silence.

"Hello...?" He asked softly.

A twinge of fear shot through him. A high hope, then, of someone not wanting to be found. Jasper smiled, feeling his own hope creep through. There was someone here after all. He hadn't come for nothing. He could finally make himself useful, even if it was only a very tiny bit.

Jasper sniffed the air. There were so many smells, he couldn't tell where the little leftover might be. He listened hard and finally honed in on the automatic breathing of a vampire. He crept up to the house. All the windows were open and he could see right to the back. Jasper blinked. He couldn't possibly be wrong. The sounds were definitely coming from this place. He turned around and fell over a large fallen branch.

He sat up and dusted himself off. Wonderful. He had probably scared off whoever it had been. He glanced to his right and saw a shoe quickly disappear under the house. Jasper crawled on his hands and knees in the direction the shoe had taken. Finally, under the porch stairs, he saw what he'd been looking for.

A young girl was curled with her knees to her chest. Her hair was a very deep, natural red. She had a small nose and mouth, though surprisingly full lips. She stared at him through wide, terrified eyes. She was indeed very beautiful, despite her blood red irises.

"Why, hello there little one," he smiled warmly. "My name is Jasper. I came from Washington because I heard that some new vampires could use a bit of help. I apologize for your rough start. Some men are quite sick in the head, but not all of us are that way. I have worked with newborns for years, though it was quite a long time ago. What do you think? May I help you?"

He held his hand out to her. Her eyes widened, her face a picture of complete terror. She tried to scoot farther from him, pulling her knees closer. Realizing she could go no farther, she hissed desperately, warning him to stay away.

"Whoa, alright," Jasper pulled away, startled. "I get your message. I promise not to come any closer. Can I at least talk to you then?"

She attempted to turn away, but she was right in a corner. Frustrated, she zipped her sweatshirt up all the way and ducked her head into like a turtle. Jasper had to stop himself from chuckling. She was certainly a very stubborn little thing.

Jasper leaned his back against the little wooden fencing around the bottom of the house. "A very long time ago, I used to work with newborn vampires. A woman named Maria was trying to claim a bunch of territory down in Texas. There were not too many vampires back then, and America was still expanding, so claiming land was a huge deal.

"Perhaps you might have noticed that you have an added ability? Not all vampires do, but it also isn't uncommon. I can feel and control emotions. Maria only wanted the very new vampires, and newborns calm down around a year into this life. She had me do away with the ones who were too old. Being able to feel their emotions during this hurt me greatly. Eventually, I just couldn't stand it any longer. I left with one of her other helpers to find a better life.

"It took me quite a while, but I straightened myself out. I try to keep away from newborns, since it brings back horrible memories for me. I don't want to get back into that life. It was my adopted father who heard that all of you might need some help. I decided that it was time to put those fears aside and see what I could do.

"I know how hard it must be for you to trust anyone, let alone a man. Especially a lone male. I promise you though, I am only here to help. I would never take advantage of a female. I'm from the Victorian period, so that was bred into me. Abusing helpless young girls isn't in my nature. I really only wish to help. Do you think you could trust me just a little bit?"

He attempted to put his hand out again and she growled. Jasper sighed. He didn't think she was in any state to be left alone, but he certainly wasn't about to force her to follow him. Jasper didn't need any new scars, since he might otherwise get closer to her as she couldn't go anywhere.

At that moment there was a crash of thunder off in the distance. He looked up. The air was suddenly charged. Everything went very still. Jasper couldn't hear any animals rustling. They all seemed to have hunkered down for something big. Jasper looked at the sky. Large black clouds had begun swirling a few miles away. He could see that the wind had picked up down there too. This wasn't good. It was late summer, and Jasper new that was the perfect season for tornadoes.

"Listen, I understand that you don't want to come with me permanently, and you don't have to. I had a wife long enough to know that it's quite useless to try to force a woman to do something she's dead set against. However, I beg you to follow me until this storm blows over. I don't need the news to tell me that a tornado is coming. It would make me feel much better just to know that you are safe through this. Then I'll go. I can see that you don't want me around, and some vampires are better off on their own. I respect that. Please, come with me for now though."

The girl only humphed at him. Jasper felt a slight crack in her demeanor. She was frightened of the storm. It felt like she believed him, that following him might be a good idea, but she wasn't ready to give in that easily.

"Well, I suppose it's up to you. You have heightened senses right now, so you should be able to follow my scent easily. These houses have basements, so I'm going to get underground. I leave an open invitation with you to join me."

Jasper got up then and dusted his backside off. He went around to the back of the house. He couldn't see a basement, which surprised him. He went to the next house. Again, there was no underground safe haven, which left him feeling very confused. Jasper thought back to The Wizard of Oz, and then to Twister. It was rather hard not to think of movies like that in this situation. He remembered that these older houses had cellars away from the house itself. Jasper scanned around the ground. Several yards away, he spotted the raised, red doors of an old cellar.

He raised the sturdy lock bar and opened the doors. He looked back to see if the girl had followed him, disappointed that she hadn't. Jasper decided she was smart enough to know how to get in, so he shut that doors and heard them lock.

He found some matches and lit the lanterns around the room. It was much bigger then he had expected. This was obviously a community cellar for the entire block. It looked like a massive living room. There were several sofas lining the place. There were shelves of canned and boxed food. A large, old radio stood in the corner, along with a large pile of batteries. There were hoards of board games in the corners of the room, as well as blankets. He opened a door to his left to find a closet packed with all sorts of clothes for all ages. On the closet floor sat large plastic tubs of toys. Jasper frowned, wondering what had happened to the humans who had used to live in the neighborhood – especially the children.

He took a book off a big, wooden bookshelf on the wall opposite from him. It had to do with the Civil War, and he was eager to see what mistakes they had made in writing it. He had made a hobby of correcting the human's history.

There was a massive crack of thunder above him. He jumped. It had startled him so badly that his heart almost started beating again. Yet he had also heard something under it. A very fast scampering behind him. Something plopped down in the far left corner of the room, nesting itself in the pile of blankets. He glanced up at the door to make sure it had locked, then peered over to the corner.

He could see a shaking blue sweatshirt and jeans curled into a ball in the middle of the blankets. Jasper could see a few bits of pale beneath the shield of red hair. He smiled to himself. He had won a small battle, but could he win the war?


	3. Chapter 3

((Is anyone reading this...? If so, PLEASE review :) ))

Chapter 3

Jasper sat with a pen on the sofa. One eye was on his Civil War book, the other on the little newborn in the corner of the room. He scratched something out of the book, making his own notes on the side. It didn't seem that the war had happened that long ago. Barely a century. How had the history gotten so skewed in that short period of time? Humans were certainly forgetful. The bigger problem was that most history books he found weren't exactly history, they were opinion. Most of the opinion favored the North, too. If the facts about the South were given, instead of the biased "facts", Jasper knew that there might be more sympathy for the army he had loved.

After all, the war wasn't truly about slavery, though that's what it was made out to be. It was like the old, bald human Dr. Phil said, they were fighting about a topic, not the real issue. It was very frustrating. Jasper had only had one teacher that the students called Coach Shaffer who saw things for what they were. He was pretty unbiased, though extremely proud of his Northern heritage. Jasper had been thrilled that Shaffer was putting new thoughts in his classmates heads, instead of the same old opinionated material. He was practically bouncing in his chair. Alice had moved to the other side of the room, partially embarrassed and partially not to bother him. Not much excited him like that. He wondered if the other students realized how lucky they were to have a teacher like him. Probably not. Humans today didn't appreciate intelligence. The dumber the better, especially among the women who seemed to think that being an airhead made them cute. It made Jasper sick.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a shuffling off to his right. He smirked, never taking his eyes off the book. The newborn had scooted closer to him again. Over the course of an hour, she had moved herself from the corner, to where she was now, snuggled between the wall and the bookshelf.

Jasper could feel her staring at him. He forced himself not to look back at her. He didn't want to frighten her or cause her to go back into her shell after she'd come this far. He had become a master of patience, so he could wait. He kept reading, marking along as he went. He could feel curiousness pouring out of her, wondering what he was doing to the book. If she wanted to know, she would have to ask, Jasper had decided. He could be just as stubborn as she was. There was more then one way to crack a newborn.

There was a large crack above them. The storm was getting closer by the minute. The little one flinched. Jasper thought her to be about fifteen. Too young, really, to be a vampire. The Volturi would certainly frown on it, but as she was not as young as Jane and Alec, they couldn't really do much about it either, out of fairness. Jasper hoped that at least she was more mature then the human girls her age. They were a massive nuisance to him.

A shrill howl started outside. For a second, he wondered if Jacob had followed him, then realized that the tornado must have touched down. It sounded close, less then half a mile away. Jasper was taken a couple decades back, to when his family was living in Tennessee. It was a few years after Emmett had been changed. They were living right in the path of where tornadoes liked to hit in the spring. Sometimes living farther away from the humans didn't pay. Emmett was always feisty, but he had been even more so then. The second the tornado had hit, he had raced outside toward it.

Esme had been terrified of what her new son was up to, but Emmett was a big guy, and after all, he couldn't die. He had coerced Jasper into joining him and Edward, always needing a bit of fun, came with them. The three of them jumped into the tornado. They whooped and hollered as they were swirled around and around. They dodged everything from cars and trees to bathtubs and dining tables. At one point, a cow flew by, mooing in distress before it tumbled out of the cyclone, very confused.

"That's what I call some fast food!" Emmett had cried, making all of them laugh.

Jasper smiled to himself at the memory, then turned his attention back to the girl.

She was sitting straight up now, looking toward the cellar door, alert and nervous. After several loud claps of thunder, the cellar doors began rattling. The low whine became steadily louder. It was silent for several moments. Suddenly, there was a loud boom as the tornado touched down again, almost directly above them. The wind was deafening, especially with the vampires' heightened hearing. The cellar doors crashed together, thunder crashing with amazing volume. The air became very charged from the lightening strikes smashing the ground.

"HELP!" The newborn squealed, leaping onto the couch and trying to burrow behind Jasper.

She whimpered, but Jasper was having a hard time not laughing. She was afraid of him until a bit of outside noise took his place. It was rather demeaning. A few decades ago, the newborns would have rather stood on top of a tree with a lightening rod during a storm instead of facing him. Now loud sounds had taken his place. It was for the better, he supposed, but still slightly embarrassing.

He gently picked her up from behind him and put her at his side. He held her close as she buried her face into his shoulder. He put a hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"There, there," he soothed. "Everything is going to be alright. Come now, we are perfectly safe in here."

"H-how do you know?" She asked, shaking.

"I have seen several tornadoes in my lifetime. If we stay underground, it cannot possibly hurt us. Besides, we couldn't die, even if we got caught out in it. My brother had made it a sport to play inside them."

"Really? He did?" She sniffled then. "I don't like storms. Bad things always happen to me during them."

"Do they, now? I am very sorry to hear that. They can be quite beautiful when you aren't stuck in one."

She crawled on top of Jasper's lap and hunkered down, putting her arms around him tightly and nuzzling her face into his chest. He was very surprised. He'd never been cuddled by a newborn before, unless Nessie counted. He wanted to start training her very badly, but decided that this wasn't so terrible. They were quiet for a long while. Jasper racked his brain for something to say to her, but not knowing what would upset her, didn't want to ask something she might see as insensitive. He had just gotten through to her, or rather, she decided that he wasn't as bad as the storm outside. After several very long minutes, he finally thought of something.

"What is your name?"

"Sawyer," she said softly. "Sawyer Breslin." It was quiet for a minute, as she debated whether or not to continue. "What about you?"

"Jasper... and I have several last names. I was born with the last name Whitlock, but after I became a vampire, I moved in with a new family and changed that to Cullen. However, to humans, we have put together that one of my adopted sisters and I are actually twins. We decided to use her last name, so to any human's knowledge, my last name is Hale."

"Your family must've come from the UK too, huh? Everyone in my family is Irish." She spoke very softly, obviously still very shy.

"Really? That is very fascinating! Yes, my last name is English, but I am really not sure where it came from. To be honest, I do not know much of my human life. 'Cullen' is an old Irish name though."

She smiled sadly. "I wish I couldn't remember."

"Do you mind me asking why?"

"No. I guess not. We'll be here for awhile anyway, yeah?"

"It looks that way."

Sawyer sighed and began her story.


	4. Chapter 4

((The naughty-ness begins... ))

Chapter 3

"I had a really good life, at first," Sawyer started. "My parents spoiled me rotten. I had a big brother who loved me more then anything. He was my best friend. There was no sibling rivalry or anything – we just always got along. We did a lot together as a family. That as really important to my parents. I remember a lot of camping, amusement parks, beaches – you know, family trips. When I was nine, my parents took a second honeymoon. They never came back. They had gone to Alaska. They were doing a everything up there, but they really like skiing. There was a freak blizzard at the lodge they went to. A lot of people passed away and my parents were two of them.

"My brother and I had to go to a children's home. It wasn't quite like Annie, but it also wasn't so great. We kept to each other for the most part. He was able to leave when he was sixteen because he had gotten a job and he could live on his own. He was going to come back and adopt me. Once he was out though, he got a girlfriend. They got married this year... and she didn't want me around. He tried really hard, but she ended up pulling him to the other side of the country.

"I was so angry. I ran away from the home. I wasn't exact;y sure how I planned to find her, or what I would do when I did, but I didn't want her around my brother. I started walking around, which wasn't too smart for being in Washington. It was pouring rain outside, and the lightening started after awhile. It didn't seem to matter where I tried to hide out, I still got soaked. That's when I met Luther.

"He was so handsome and he was extremely kind to me. He offered for me to come and work for him, so that I could get money for a plane ticket. He was so flattering that I just couldn't say no. I went with him and after awhile, he told me that he had something to say. I couldn't even ask what it was before he bit me.

"I was told what I was when I woke up. I was confused and scared... but not as scared as I was when I found out what he really wanted me for. The humans paid a lot to sleep with someone as beautiful as we were. Plus, it didn't matter if the humans had some sort of disease. Our bodies knocked it out right away, so we were always clean. I was used, day after day. I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep. I was terrified, but I knew I couldn't get away fast enough. They had newborn guards, since Luther and his partner couldn't keep up with us themselves. They would kill us if we tried to get away.

"Then the Volturi came. It was complete chaos. I knew Luther had been killed, and so had his guard. That's when most of the newborns took off. I just hid with some of the others. They found us, though, and interrogated us for a long time. They let us go, since we really didn't have a choice in what we were doing. They shooed most of us away, but I came back. I just wanted time to think what I was going to do, but then you came."

Jasper could feel her fists clenching and unclenching on him as she told her story. She may have sounded a bit emotionless, but he could feel sorrow and terror pouring out from her. The trouble was that she could no longer cry, so she had stuffed it down. He wasn't sure what to say to her. He hugged her closer and very gently used his abilities to help her feel that it would be ok. Finally, Sawyer sniffed, and he could feel that she was trying to push the bad things away and act as though she wasn't bothered.

"Will you tell me about yourself again? I... I wasn't exactly listening the first time. I'm sorry."

Jasper chuckled. "That's quite I alright. I knew you were trying to ignore me. I know that look – I get that from women a lot."

Sawyer smiled a little bit then. Jasper was glad that he was able to do that. He had been so worried that she wouldn't let him in. He reiterated the story of how he had met Maria, and how she had taken advantage of him. He told her about his new life with the Cullens, and how Alice had recently left him. He repeated how he had found out about her, and why he wanted so badly to help her. It was quiet for awhile, then Sawyer sighed.

"I'm so sorry Jasper. I didn't think anybody would understand the way I felt. I know you don't, exactly, since you were on the other end of the stick as far as the newborns were concerned. I had no idea that the ones in power might be suffering."

"The ones over you definitely were not, though," he said gently. "But thank you. I am really glad to find someone that I can relate to as well. No one in my family quite understood what I had gone through. Even though we had different situations, I'm very glad that we can at least connect on that level. Not that I am happy that anyone else had to suffer as a newborn."

"I know." She snuggled into him. "So... you know everything about us newborns, then?"

"Hardly," Jasper laughed. "Not everything, no, but quite a bit. Do you have questions?"

Sawyer nodded. "Several."

"Well, I will do my very best to answer. Go ahead."

"First of all, why am I still breathing? I thought I was dead."

"That is just automatic. Your brain is still programmed to do that, though since your heart has stopped, the part that kept it beating automatically has shut off. You would find that if you consciously stopped breathing, though somewhat uncomfortable, you could hold it indefinitely."

She nodded. "Why do I still sleep? The older vampires were always awake. Most of the other newborns, too."

"Do you? Yes, that is very uncommon. Some newborns hold on to human tendencies longer then others. Your body has been used to those things for so many years that it finds it hard to get rid of them. There are different things that newborns do, as far as human qualities are concerned. I have met some that still wanted human food. There were some that still consistently needed to relieve themselves. You'll notice that we do still need to go, but not nearly as often as humans. Then, like you, there were some that still needed to sleep. It should go away soon. You will find that you are getting more energy, and you can try staying up later and later a night. Eventually, you will be able to stay up all night and continue into the day with no problem. Is there anything else?"

"Yes..." She said slowly.

Jasper could feel an inward debate going on inside of her. So many emotions were going through her. Embarrassment, shame, lust, happiness. He was very confused. That was when he noticed something that would have made him blush, if he could have. She had absently put her hand between her legs and was rubbing herself. Jasper had thought only little boys did that.

"You... you do not have to be afraid to ask me," he said, trying to act as if nothing was happening.

"I just feel so horny all the time," Sawyer blurted out. "I don't know why. I always felt dirty when those men would sleep with me, but sometimes it was a relief. It seems like nothing I do can get rid of it for very long."

Jasper hadn't at all expected things to go his route. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, trying to compose himself. He didn't want her to think that this question embarrassed him that much. Or that it, if he were to be completely honest with himself, turned him on. He hadn't been with Alice since – how long had it been? Quite a long time. Too long.

"That is also quite normal," he replied, after clearing his throat. "Vampires were built to be sexual lures to humans. Sometimes that sexual nature is very hard to control at first. I have known many newborns who struggled with that, though they were mostly male. It isn't anything to be concerned about, though it may be a nuisance. Especially when one doesn't have a mate."

She began playing with the strings from the hood on his sweatshirt. "Do you?"

Jasper knew she was very hopeful. All he could feel was heartache. He looked down at his hand. There was a slight indent on his finger, where his wedding ring had been for almost a century. When he had found the note Alice had left him, he hadn't thought much of it. They were still married after all. Her going away surely wouldn't change that. He hadn't become so morbidly depressed until he had entered their bathroom. Alice had left her rings by the sink. He might have thought it an accident, but it was fairly obvious that it had been done on purpose, as they were neatly back in their boxes.

Now Sawyer's simple, curious question cut him deep. He would be forced to answer what he had been trying to avoid for two years. The truthful answer was almost more then he could bear.

"No," he said, willing his voice not to break. "I do not."

Jasper caught another twinge of great hope. There was a small bit of lust, longing and loneliness. Then a great doubt and sadness.

"I suppose I'm too young for you," she said.

He laughed. "A bit. I hardly expect to find another girl who is almost a century and half, though. We can just call it, what, about five years?"

"How old are you?"

"Physically, twenty. You are fifteen...?"

"Yeah," Sawyer sighed. "I was so close to sixteen. It was only a month away."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I am sure we can make you look older, so you don't have to miss out on anything."

"Do you want a mate?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes," he replied slowly. "I am just not sure if Alice will come back. Or if she will still want me."

"Well, if you get taken, then it's her own fault for leaving in the first place."

"Yes, I guess it is."

"Besides, she was the only girl you were ever with. Except for Maria, but that doesn't really count for much. How do you know that there isn't someone even more perfect for you? I think... I think I believe in soulmates, but I also think that it's possible for you to have more then one. I mean, what if the person you were meant to be with died before you met them, or while you were with them. Or if they left, like Alice. It doesn't seem fair that that's your only chance."

"I never thought about it that way," he said. "Maybe you're right. Maybe – maybe it's time for me to move on. Now that I think about it, perhaps I was meant to meet you. I am usually not very agreeable about going to be with newborns. I was about to leave when I got here. I almost passed you by. I would have left since you did not seem to want me around, but then the storm came up. That is sort of how I met Alice, too."

Jasper sighed deeply, thinking. What would his family think if he brought home a newborn – especially if he said that she was his new girlfriend? Should he really give up everything he had been hoping for to start a new life with this shy, broken, young girl? What if Alice really did come back? He finally found a safe answer.

"I really would like to be with you, but perhaps we should get to know each other better first? What if I am wrong for you?"

"I don't think you are, but that sounds like a good idea."

Sawyer snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waste. Jasper gently massaged her neck. She felt something twitch against her leg.

"I think some parts of you want to get to know me faster then others," she giggled.

Jasper turned several shades of white darker. "Yes, I-I apologize for that."

"No need. I'm sort of having the same problem."

He was shocked. He forgot that girls these days were much more open. He was even more embarrassed by her next statement,

"It feels like you haven't done anything for quite awhile!"

If Edward could have read his thoughts, his brother probably would have been on the floor laughing. This girl had a knack for poking the most embarrassing thoughts in his head in the most embarrassing way.

"Yes, it has been a long time," he admitted, almost against his own will.

She smiled gently. Sawyer moved herself up so that she straddled his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair. She rubbed one of her cheeks against his, purring in his ear. Jasper wanted to tell her that this was wrong. He wanted to make her stop. But somehow he couldn't.

She took her sweatshirt off. Jasper realized that he was now quite hot and removed his as well, forgetting that he hadn't put a shirt on under it. Sawyer rubbed her up and down his torso, tracing the lines of his abs and chest. She began to run her hands down his arms, then stopped, seeing all of his scars.

"What happened, Jasper?"

"Naughty little newborns like you bit me," he smirked, poking her nose. "Occasionally I had provoked them into it, but it was usually just a reaction, or a fight."

Sawyer frowned. She kissed Jasper's arms gently. "I won't hurt you. You can trust me."

Jasper felt love pour out of her. He hadn't felt such strong, pure love in a long time. Not even for awhile when he'd been with Alice. It drew him in, and just like anything addictive, he wanted more. He felt her little hands trailing his body. When her face moved closer to his, he captured her lips in his. She kissed him back, her venom coating his lips. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue to go into it. Her small hands went to his face, pulling him closer into her face.

She finally pulled away from him. She stood, allowing him to remove his pants and set his erection free. Sawyer quickly shed her own clothing, pushing Jasper back down onto the couch. He could feel lust grow thick around him like a fog. All he could think of was her. Nothing else mattered. He couldn't even hear the raging storm outside.

She brought his hand to her chest, putting it over one of her breasts. It was larger then he expected, for someone her age. He was intrigued by the soft, mysterious flesh. He rolled one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. In the next second, he could smell wetness growing between her legs.

Sawyer went for his hardness. She briefly mentioned the fact that he was uncircumcised. He barely had the strength to tell her that not many men from his age had been. She played with his swelled tip, then moved on to the length of it. The newborn strength in her grip was almost more then he could bare.

She put his hand between her legs. He felt in and out of her folds. She put her forehead on his cheek and he could feel her cool breath on his neck. He found her clitoris and tickled it. Saywer growled lightly, warning him that she didn't wish to be teased. Not wanting anymore scars, Jasper gave her what she wanted, feeling her deep. Her tone changed to a purr then and she kissed him all over his face.

After awhile, she took his hand away.

"Are you ready for battle, Major?" She smirked, stroking his penis deeply.

That aroused Jasper more then he would have imagined. He felt himself twitch in her fist. Without warning, she lowered herself down onto him. She rubbed herself on his tip, swirling him so that he could feel all of her walls. She began to bounce on him. Sawyer pushed his head back, intertwining her fingers in his hair. Jasper was amazed that a newborn had taken control of him.

Sawyer finally sat down on his naked lap, letting the length of his shaft go into her completely. Jasper gasped and cried out. She moaned, purring deep in her throat. She rubbed herself on him, hard. Jasper hugged her close to him, loving the feel of her nipples on his. Sawyer arched her back, in the perfect position for Jasper to take on of her breasts in his mouth. She purred loudly. She rubbed on him faster and faster, feeling his balls begin to retract.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled her knees closer to his thighs so she could begin bouncing on him. Jasper moaned, grasping her butt. She moved up and down him with inhuman speed, her insides clamping on him even harder then a regular vampire. Sawyer pressed herself against him, nibbling his neck.

"Oh, Major! I want you to command me," she said, swiftly pulling him onto the floor so that he was on top of her.

Jasper felt himself begin to leak into her. He thrust himself deep inside her, his hips moving in a rapid frenzy. She growled in a happy frustration, trying to come. She took one of his hands and put it to her clitoris. He rubbed it and pinched it, rolling it between his fingers. Sawyer cried out and he felt her insides squeeze him tightly, her passion leaking out over his balls. She put her hand behind him, letting her fingers explore his rectum. Jasper gasped. He had only explored this once with Alice. As much as he had loved it, he was afraid to ask again, fearing that she might question his sexuality.

He felt a slight disappointment when Sawyer moved her fingers away from it, but it was soon forgotten when she began rubbing one of his favorite places. It was right behind his balls. She started slowly, but pushed her fingers deeper and deeper. Sawyer released him then, and gently ran her little fingers over his balls, tickling the skin of his scrotum between his balls and his shaft. He spurted into her with a loud cry. He looked deep into her red eyes, spurting out more as she gazed in dreamy satisfaction back into his golden ones.

Jasper laid next to her, exhausted. He hadn't had that sort of workout for awhile. Sawyer climbed on top of his chest, snuggling close. He smiled at her, kissing her face. He looked into her eyes again. She stared back at him. He had never seen more beautiful eyes, though they were still the eyes of a wild killer. Jasper felt such a connection to her in that moment that he wondered if vampires might have imprints too.

**((Please review!))**


	5. Chapter 5

Chaper 5

Jasper yawned and woke from his restful state the next morning. He never truly slept, but it got easier to block everything out and go into a coma like state that could at least be compared to sleep. It was best after he had been very active, usually after he had had some bedroom exercise. He had fallen asleep snugly on the floor, amongst a pile of blankets and pillows.

He blinked around, his eyes resting on Sawyer. She was curled into a ball on the couch, cuddled deep into a blanket. One of her small fists was gripping the pillow under her head. Her angelic face was a picture of peace. Her mouth was open slightly, showing some of her bright white, perfect teeth. She looked like such a baby laying this way.

Jasper plopped his head back against the pillow. A strong wave of remorse washed over him. Had he actually slept with her? From the contentment he felt, he knew it was true. He groaned inwardly. What had he been thinking? She was a stranger and a child. He had always resisted the passes the newborns had made at him, all those decades ago. Why had he let himself fall now? Was he that desperate? He promised himself it would not happen again, but in looking at her again, he felt in the pit of his stomach that it was a pie crust promise; made to be broken. He swore that the next time, he would make sure that she was no longer a stranger to him. He would know her inside and out.

_You already know her insides,_ his perverted, sarcastic inner voice laughed. Jasper glared at nothing, inwardly kicking the voice in the butt.

_Stop that!_ His rational side came in. _What a cad you have been! You are not going to let that happen again – not unless some sort of ring is on her finger. She is a poor, young lady who needs your help. You had best get her back to Carlisle as quick as you can. You will not be tempted to continue those relations in that house._

He knew that was true. Even with Alice, he had been reluctant to do anything like that while his family was about. Especially with Edward's abilities. He gave them privacy, of course, but the fact that they all had excellent hearing made it awkward. Emmett was the only one who didn't care if people heard his escapades. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it. It only made it worse, knowing that whenever Jasper did anything with his mate, Emmett would be waiting the next morning with some sort of explicit joke for them.

Jasper got up and began poking around the room. He looked at Sawyer, in her old, soiled clothes. He wondered if they held bad memories for her. They were nice enough, or had been at some point. But they had been bought with dirty money. Jasper looked through the closets and found some things that he thought might fit her. She wasn't too much bigger then Alice and he knew that size well. He pulled out jeans and a ruffled blue top. He thought sadly that it looked like something Alice might have worn. Sawyer seemed to be more comfortable in sweatshirts, so he found one the looked sort of similar to what she was wearing.

He took the clothes back to where she was laying. He nestled back down into his blanket bed with the Civil War book. An hour passed before she began to stir. She wiggled around in the blankets then opened her bright red eyes. She looked around, trying to remember where she was. Once she had realized it again, her eyes rested on Jasper. She started to growl, then remembered who he was too, then stopped, laughing at herself softly.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm used to waking up with strange men, just not so early."

Jasper smiled sadly. "That's alright. I pulled some clothes out for you, if you want to change. Then I suppose it would be up to you o what you want to do. You can come with me if you would like to, or you can make your own way. It is alright with me either way."

"I thought we'd settled that. Of course I want to come with you. I'm tired of being alone."

"You wouldn't only be with me, though. I have a family, too."

"I'll be ok if they like me," she said. "Don't worry, Jasper. I'd do anything to have my brother back. I'm not going to snub a chance at having another one."

Sawyer got up and stretched then. To Jasper's surprise, she began pulling her clothes off right in front of him to change into what he had set out for her. He tried to advert his eyes, but found it extremely difficult. He felt very relieved when she was dressed again, though also somewhat sad. He cursed his testosterone.

"Did you have anything that you wanted to take with you?" He asked.

She thought about it, then shook her head. He nodded and put the book in his sweatshirt's pouch. It would be added to all of the others on his shelf. He went to the cellar doors and tried to push them open. When he found them stuck, he realized a tree had fallen across their way out. Jasper pushed up hard, removing the doors from their hinges and making the tree roll off and onto the ground. He took Sawyer's hand and helped her out.

She clung to him as they made their way to his car. She peered nervously into every house they passed, as though she was expecting someone to jump out and take her away. He had to shake her off to get to his keys and unlock the car. He opened the door for her and she jumped in almost faster then Jasper could see and slammed it shut. He lsnickered to himself as he got in on his side. He turned it on, backed out of where he had parked and began speeding back towards Forks. Sawyer fell back against her chair and seemed pasted there for a few seconds. She finally got back up and grinned.

"Whee!" She cheered.

Jasper laughed. "i guess you aren't used to going so fast?"

"I haven't been in a car in years," she replied.

As they whizzed through the states, Sawyer would get drowsy going through the wide open spaces. She would perk up when they began to go through a town. She watched the humans closely, her pale little hand pressed against the glass. She looked like a child being tugged quickly through a candy store.

"Are you hungry, little one?" Jasper finally asked.

Sawyer nodded eagerly, getting ready to open the door.

"No, not here," Jasper said quickly.

"What? But why? Look, there's some huge fat guys, right there! Can't I just pop one of them?"

He laughed. "No, I'm afraid not. Humans are not like oranges. You can't just pick the biggest one to squeeze the juice out of. My family and I are vegetarians."

Sawyer made a face. "Ohhh, I hate lettuce."

"Not that kind. A vampire vegetarian only takes animal blood."

"Isn't that sort of dirty?"

Jasper smiled. "Actually, you would be surprised at how much cleaner animals are then most people. They're much more fun to hunt, too."

After they were out of town, Jasper drove into a secluded woods. He unlocked the door and Sawyer was gone in the next second. He had told her in depth how she should go about catching something and decided to leave it up to her. She was smart and eager, and besides that she was much too fast for him to chase after. He rested until she returned thirty minutes later.

"Deer are faster then they look," she pouted, flopping back against the seat.

Jasper continued the drive towards home. Sawyer nestled down in the chair and fell asleep. She looked like an angel of death, with her perfect face and clothes stained in blood. They finally arrived in Washington, and Jasper decided they could rest in Seattle until morning. That would give everyone a day to get used to each other. He picked Sawyer up off the seat and moved her to the back. He laid down and put her on top of him, covering them with a blanket. He kissed her forehead as her body relaxed into him and smiled in her sleep.

Jasper patiently waited until she woke the next morning. She looked very disoriented at first, but grinned once she saw him.

"My Jassy," she purred, nuzzling her nose on his chest.

"My little newborn," he laughed, rubbing her neck. "Are you ready to get going this morning? We can be to my house in an hour."

He felt nervousness creep into her, along with hesitation and dread. He gave her a big hug.

"Don't you worry about a thing. After all, they were the ones who suggested I go. I think they expect me to do something like this, and they won't mind. Not so long as you can behave."

"I will, I promise!"

"Well then, they will love you just as much as anybody. I suppose we're rather unusual vampires in that way."

Sawyer finally agreed and Jasper started the car again. He drove more slowly through Forks, mentioning where things were to her. She nodded absently, clearly too distraught to pay any attention. Jasper made the final turn onto the dirt road that led to his home. He pulled into the driveway and shut the car off. He helped Sawyer out and they went to the front door. It was unlocked, as usual.

Jasper wasn't surprised to see that the family was waiting for them. Sawyer, however, was. She hid behind him, pressing her face into his back.

"Welcome home," Carlisle greeted. "That was very quick. How did it go?"

"Much better then I expected. At first I thought that I was too late, but then I found this little squirt. She's really a lovely girl when she isn't hiding."

"Does squirt have a name?"

Jasper tried to look behind him, hoping that she would answer. She only clutched his sweatshirt tighter. "Sawyer Breslin," he replied.

Carlisle smiled softly. "I see that someone is very shy. That's alright. We can wait until she feels at home to talk to her. I would hate to make her any more uncomfortable then she's already been. Now then, you have all sort of seen her. I am sure that she is just as curious as we are, but we'll let her come out on her own time. We can all get back to our own business instead of staring at her. Go on, all of you. Shoo."

Rosalie wanted to wander off. She could have cared less about what Jasper had dragged in this time. The only reason she stayed was because Emmett seemed very disappointed. He'd wanted to know what sort of fun he could have with her and was waiting for her to poke her head out. Edward and Bella stood there awkwardly, not sure whether they should greet Jasper as well, or just return to their room. Esme wanted to give Jasper a big hug, and to tell Sawyer that everything would be ok, but she was waiting until everyone else had gone. Carlisle seemed to be waiting for the same thing. All of them stood around, waiting for each other to be the first to leave. Only one of them seemed to have an idea of what to do.

"BOO!"

Sawyer screamed. She was suddenly on top of Jasper's shoulders, hugging his head. She looked down to see a little girl of about 5 years giggling like crazy, her hands still poised where she had grabbed Sawyer's leg.

"I scared you!" The little girl laughed triumphantly.

"What is that?" Sawyer cried, clinging on to Jasper for dear life.

He smiled. "That would be my little niece, Renesmee. Or Nessie, as she prefers. She's a doll, but a real stinker." Jasper ruffled Nessie's hair and beeped her nose.

Nessie gave her uncle a big hug. Then she playfully batter Sawyer's foot. "What are you doing up there?"

Sawyer hissed loudly. "Get away from me! You horrible little - "

She had jumped off of Jasper and was just about to grab ahold of Nessie when he stopped her.

"Sawyer, no!" He cried.

Nessie gasped and ran to Edward. Jasper was struggling to hold Sawyer back.

"Stop it!" He said. He meant to sound more commanding, but he sounded more pleading. "Sawyer, stop! Let it go! Nessie is just a little girl. She doesn't know what happened to you, she didn't mean anything by it. Nessie was just trying to be friendly. She did not really mean to frighten you. She likes you."

"Well, I don't!" Sawyer yelled. She buried her face into Jasper and began to cry.

Jasper picked her up and let her wrap her little legs around his waist. Sawyer buried her face into him and clung to his neck. He looked desperately at his shocked family.

"I – I apologize. She was very – I mean, I just did not think that she...oh..." Jasper looked at Sawyer sadly, putting his forehead on her shoulder.

Carlisle stepped up to him. He couldn't stand to see Jasper looking so upset. "Look son, how about it if you just go upstairs and let her rest. She can always come back down whenever she feels ready."

Jasper nodded. "I am so sorry."

"Please don't be," Carlisle said. "Everyone is alright, that's all that matters."

Jasper only nodded again and slowly made his way up the stairs. The rest of them stood around, unsure what to do.

"Well, here we go again," Emmett said. "I don't know about all of you, but I'm going to hide my good stereo and all our nice entertainment equipment. If that goes flying out the window, things are going to get very unpleasant around here."


End file.
